Yuusuke and Hiei's Day Out
by Hiei-the-Fliei
Summary: Wowwy wow! A YUUSKEXHIEI fic! Never expected that, did you? It is a short, fluffy story, about Yuusuke and Hiei spending the day together. Enjoy.
1. And So They Meet

The story starts out on a normal school day. It was a warm spring day. The streets and sidewlaks were littered with sakura petals. Everybody was getting ready for their day, whther they were heading for work or heading for school. Well... Almost everybody.

"Yuusuke! You're going to be late again. Get up for school!" a concerned Atsuko shouted.

"I know, I know! Cripes..." the lethargic boy said, as he rolled out of bed.

As Mr. Happy left his home, he soon realized what his friend Keiko had told him about the week.

Flashback

"Remember Yuusuke. We have quarter exams, all this upcoming week. So be prepared and study hard for tomorrow. Tomorrow, we have our math exams, if I'm not mistaken..."

End Flashback

"Jeez. Now I'm definitly not going to school today." Yuusuke muttered.

Suddenly Yuusuke felt a familiar presence close by. He switched to defense mode, prepared for the worst. Looking around, he was soon relieved, to know that it was just his buddy, Hiei( Author's Note: Nyaaa.... I'm sure Hiei doesn't think of Yuusuke as his "buddy". J He probably just thinks of him, as some "smart-mouthed punk that he is obligated to go on missions with", or something... Errr...).

"Hey, what up, Hiei?" Yuusuke asked.

"Hn. None of your damn business." Hiei replied coldly.

"Well, why are you here? Are you stalking me or something?!" Yuusuke shot back.

"Fool! I was just nearby and I sensed your reiki. I decided to see what in the world you were doing." Heie responded.

"Oh, I see! As soon as you knew that I was close by, you couldn't help but come over, to see me. Ne, Hiei-chan?! " Yuusuke said loudly, with a smirk on his face.

Hiei was obviously annoyed.

"Baka. Don't mess with me. I will show you no mercy." Hiei replied.

"Is that so?" Yuusuke said, a little quieter this time.

"After a few moments of awkward silence, Hiei broke it. "Shouldn't you be in that building, with the other ningens(Author's Note: Hmmm... I wonder if Hiei knows what school is... I don't think so, since he's a youkai and all. shrugs Another mystery about Hiei! )?"

"Oh hell, I'm not going to school. I've got better things to do, than sit in a smelly classroom, full of teachers that are probably plotting my downpour, as we speak." Yuusuke said.

"Like what?" Hiei asked.

"Well... Ummm..." Yuusuke had to think for a moment. "Guy stuff.... You know?"

"... No." Hiei replied.

"Well, what do you do all day? Lurk in the shadows?"

"Hn. Shows how much you know."

"Well, we could do something together." Yuusuke implied.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"I don't know. I'll show you what a real man does on his day off." Yuusuke said, pointing to himself.

"Hmph. I'd rather not." Hiei said, defying Yuusuke's request.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. We can go pick on little kids, or go to a video arcade, or something. " Yuusuke said, refusing to give up. "Please? For Yuusuke-kun? ;;"

"Oh brother... You really are pathetic." Hiei replied, turning away from the desperate Yuusuke.

After keeping his head turned away from Yuusuke, for several seconds, Hiei finally gave in. He knew that if he didn't, Yuusuke would continue to whine, like the spoiled brat he was(Author's Note: Now that seems like something Hiei would label Yuusuke..). He also knew that he didn't stand out too much, to be noticed by the humans; he was doubtfull, as to any commotion that may arrupt, by him tagging along with Yuusuke. So, he decided, that there wouldn't be any harm, in spending a little time with him. Even though he was still reluctant, to go.

"Fine. I'll go with you. But try anything funny and I'll kill you." Hiei said.

Yuusuke's face lit up, like a little child, who just recieved a gift.

"Yay. I win!" Yuusuke cheered.

Hiei sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought to himself.


	2. At Sakura's Books

(Author's Note:) Okay, I am starting my next chapter. Yay. Let's just hope I don't hit another brick wall. --;; Now, I am trying my best, to keep Hiei in character. It's going to be hard, for a YuusukeXHiei fic, that's for sure. When you're dealing with a KuramaXHiei fic, it seems easier, in my opinion, because Hiei and Kurama are basically best buds. However, with YUUSUKEXHiei fics, it's harder, since Hiei doesn't exactly work well with Yuusuke, 100 of the time. Maybe that's why there aren't a lot of YXH fics out there....

But as an author, it is my job, to do my very best. stands on desk with fist in the air I'm promise, I'll make this the best damn YuusukeXHiei fic you will ever read! And I'll try not to get too distracted. Even now, I'm kind of distracted(because I'm listening to my favorite Gravitation songs, as I typeJ). Must... Focus...

Anyway, enjoy my next chapter. Laugh, cry, do your thing(I mean, don't laugh AT my fic. Oo;; That would hurt me. T.T I'm working really hard on it.). Nyaarr... Did that make any sense? ;; Also, I hope to begin on a Naruto fic shortly, so keep an eye out for it. It might just suprise you, being the strange person I am. .

So it was settled. Hiei agreed to go with Yuusuke, to do "guy stuff"(who knows what Yuusuke means by that. With him, you can never tell. ), after being vexed by Yuusuke.

Hiei sighed. "Where exactly are we going anyway?" he said, with a frown on his face. He felt he made a huge mistake, agreeing to go with Yuusuke.

"Well... We can try the bookstore first. We can go read some naughty magazines, or read some manga." Yuusuke suggested.

"... What exactly do you mean by that?" Hiei asked.

"You know... Naughty....?" Yuusuke said, as he nudged Hiei's shoulder.

Hiei quickly moved away from Yuusuke, only saying "Hn.".

"Oh man, are all demons clueless like you?" Yuusuke asked. He sighed. "I'll show you, once we get there."

As Yuusuke walked, with Hiei quietly walking behind him, he thought 'I wonder if Kurama has any naughty magazines... He might know what I mean. I bet he has some hidden under his bed. With that sneaky fox, you never know. '. As Yuusuke thought this, a large grin appeared on his face.

"Why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Hiei asked, as he began to match Yuusuke's pace.

"Eh... No reason...." Yuusuke said.

Just then, Yuusuke heard a voice inside his head.

'I know what you're thinking about, idiot. Did you forget I can read minds?' The voice was of course, non other than Hiei's.

Yuusuke remained silent, for a few seconds, being caught off guard.

'Shit. Eh heh... I forgot. Why are you in my mind anyway?! Get out of my head, you pervert!' Yuusuke thought, in a high-pitched girly voice(Author's Note: Oo!. Yuusuke as a girly man.... drools That would be nice, if he were like that all the time.... Err... Back to the story.).

'..... Idiot....' Was all Hiei thought, in responce.

The rest of the trip to the book store was full of silence. A long period, of awkward silence. Luckily, they finally arrived at the book store.

"Yay! We're here." Yuusuke cheered, as they neared a small plaza.

Hiei just remained silent, as usual. Yuusuke lead Hiei, into the small book store, called "Sakura's Books". As they walked inside, Yuusuke began explaining to Hiei what manga was and tried to explain what he meant, by "naughty magazines". Finally, after failing to explain the concept of porn, Yuusuke just took a magazine, entitled "Kinky Dreams", off of a nearby shelf. After showing Hiei the magazine, Yuusuke was suprised, when it was apparent, that Hiei had no interest in it, what so ever.

Yuusuke sighed. "What's wrong with you Hiei? I can't believe you don't like this magazine. It's one of the best porn books, on the market." Yuusuke said, sounding frustrated.

"Hn. There are actually other people like you, that are arroused, by garbage like this?" Hiei asked, quietly.

"What?! Garbage! 'Kinky Dreams' rocks!" Yuusuke shouted.

This sudden outburst caused the other customers to stare. Yuusuke was mortified, while Hiei just stood next to him, with his head turned in the other direction. As Yuusuke began to turn red, Hiei's voice once again entered his mind.

'Oh brother. You really are an idiot.' Hiei thought.

Yuusuke stayed silent for a few more seconds, then spoke under his breath. "Get out of my mind..." he growled. "Get out of my head, you pervert!" he shouted, causing everybody in the store to stare again.

Amoungst the other customers, were snickers, comments of disgust, and utter confusion. Yuusuke could faintly hear some of the comments, such as "Those boys are strange.", "Why aren't they in school?!", and "I'm glad my son doesn't act like that.". Yuusuke felt even worse now. He finally decided that Hiei and him should depart.

"Hiei... Let's just get out of here." Yuusuke said quietly, with his head pointed towards the ground.

"Hn.", was all Hiei said, as he followed Yuusuke out of Sakura's Books.

(Final comments:) sigh I finally got chapter 2 completed. I feel like I accomplished something today. Better than sleeping all day. ;; I suppose this chapter was some-what short, but then again, Yuusuke and Hiei didn't stay at the bookstore for long, now did they? That Yuusuke and his big mouth. Tsk tsk. I don't know what to do with you Yuusuke. Ha! I feel like Atsuko, scolding him. Then again, Atsuko is pretty laid back, when it comes to disciplining Yuusuke. Oh well. --

The next chapter, I believe, will be more interesting. I won't go into detail though. You'll just have to wait and find out. Let's just pray I don't hit another brick wall. Though, I'm pretty confident, that I'll finish this story. I already pre-wrote this story, while I was bored one day. So I already have the ending palnned out this time. So keep reading. And I promise, you won't be disapointed. That is, if you're a YuusukeXHiei fan, of course.


	3. What in the World is an Arcade?

(Author's Note:) Hi again people. I am finally getting started on chapter 3 of my new fanfic. Yay Sorry for the wait. --;; I've been busy moving into my new apartment. sigh I hate moving. Anways, I hope you enjoy this new instalment. And I know the last chapter was short, so I shall make this one longer. I promise. Welp, without further a do, let us get started.

Oh, little side note: Thank you for the good reviews. I haven't got any "I HATE THIS FIC ITS STUPD!!!11!!one", etc... comments. Yay! And I'll try to give Hiei a more expandable vocabulary. It's kind of hard, when you're trying to keep him in character. But I'll do my best. And I shall stop with the author's notes during the stories. For now on, I'll try to keep them in the begining and end of the chapters only.

The two has just left Sakura's Books. Yuusuke, with his head hung low and Hiei, quietly following the mortified boy.

'Hn. That was interesting...' Hiei thought, to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke just remained silent. He didn't shout anything back at Hiei. He didn't think anything, in responce to Hiei's comment. He just mummbled some things under his breath. Hiei just smirked and thought: 'Baaaaaaka', in a taunting voice.

It was obvious, that Hiei was trying to anger Yuusuke. However, Yuusuke did not snap back at Hiei, as he usually did. Nor did he say any smart-mouthed comment of any sort. He just sighed heavily. "Do you want to go to the arcade?" he then said.

"What in the world is an arcade?" Hiei asked, baffled.

"Well... It's this place, with lots of games and flashing lights and stuff." Yuusuke said, trying to explain it to Hiei.

Hiei just remained silent, as he usually did, when Yuusuke was trying to explain something to him.

Yuusuke went on. "Like, video games. Video games of all sorts. Like driving games and fighting games and even shooting games."

At this point, Yuusuke was making hand gestures, with every type of game, he was explaining; trying to make it easier for Hiei to understand. And yet, Hiei still seemed to be in a cloud of confusion.

"Err... I'll show you, once we get there. Oh! And I can show you Dance Dance Revolution! That game is the best!" Yuusuke exclaimed, as his face lit up like a little child's.

"... Dance Dance Revolution?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. I love that game! And I normally don't like dancing. But this game makes it fun." Yuusuke said.

"Hn." Hiei quietly replied.

"Ugh. Is that all you say?" Yuusuke asked, annoyed.

"No." Hiei replied.

Yuusuke sighed. "Well, in any case, let's get going." he then said.

Yuusuke led Hiei down the street. Soon, a bright building was coming into perspective. This building was, of course, the arcade. As the two entered the building, Hiei was overwhelmed, by the flashing lights and the loud, unfamliar noises. He heard car crashing sounds, silmulated gun shots, and many other imitation noises. Hiei had sensitive hearing, so all these different sounds were somewhat aggrivating. However, Hiei learned to adapt to them in time.

Yuusuke, of course, wasn't bothered by these sounds. Like most teenage boys, he was used to them. If anything, he was happy to hear them again. For him, it was like coming home to a family, that he hadn't seen in a while. He was more than eager, to play the games, these sounds belonged to.

"Heh. I bet you aren't used to seeing places like this in the Makai." Yuusuke said, turning his head towards Hiei.

"Hn. Certainly not. And I hope I never see a place like this in the Makai. Such noisy environments like this don't suit me." Hiei replied.

"Figures." Yuusuke said.

At this point, Yuusuke was staring at Hiei. Suddenly, a smile crept up Yuusuke's face.

"What are you smiling about?" Hiei asked, glaring at Yuusuke.

"Nothing really. It's just... I never thought I'd see the day, where I'd be hanging out at an arcade, with a demon. It's kind of cool." Yuusuke said, sounding happy.

"Hn. If you don't stop staring at me, you won't _live_ to see another day." Hiei said, turning his head away from Yuusuke.

Yuusuke stayed silent for a short moment. He then laughed. Hiei just ignored the chuckling Yuusuke. After catching his breath, Yuusuke looked up at Hiei again.

'You know Hiei... You're a pretty cool person. I like hanging out with you. And despite what you may say, I know you like hanging out with me too. Otherwise, you would of never tagged along today.' Yuusuke thought, intending Hiei to listen.

Hiei didn't know what to say. He just replied, 'Baka...', as he usually did, when it came to Yuusuke.

Yuusuke then changed the subject. "Anyway, what is there to play here.... Oh! There it is! The ultamite dancing game!" he exclaimed, catching Dance Dance Revolution in his sight.

Yuusuke then ran over to the dancing game. His face lit up, as the machine lit up. He was ready to jump up and down, as music began to play from the machine. All in all, Yuusuke was extremely happy at that moment. Hiei just stood by, wondering why a human would get so excited, over an object, such as a dancing machine. He would never understand the joy, people recieved, out of a game. This will always be a mystery, for him.

"Oh man, Hiei, you have to try this!" Yuusuke shouted, as he beconned Hiei to walk over to where he was standing.

"Hn. I'd rather not." Hiei replied, just loud enough that Yuusuke could hear him over the simulated noises.

"Aw come on!" Yuusuke exclaimed, trying to persuade Hiei.

Hiei didn't say anything. He just turned his head, in the other direction.

"Pwease?" Yuusuke pleaded.

Still, Hiei said nothing.

Now, Yuusuke was on his knees, with his hands folded, praying, for Hiei to reconsider. However, even after this, Hiei still remained silent.

"Hiei, you're so cruel." Yuusuke said, in a high pitched voice. "I never thought it would have to come to this..." Yuusuke muttered.

Yuusuke then stood up and took a deep breath. He let his breath out, as he shouted.

"You're so mean to me, Hiei-kun!" Yuusuke exclaimed. "I can't believe I ever fell for a man like you! A man! When you first said you loved me, I thought, 'Oh man, this _has_ to be a joke. There's no way, that my best friend could fall in love with me. I mean, god. He's a dude!'. But then... You were so kind to me. And gentle. You always took care of me." he said, pretending to cry. "I couldn't resist my manly urges. I soon knew I was in love with you. And then... And then... We had so much fun together! Remember, when I used to rub your back and play master/servant, when the lights went out?" Yuusuke asked the shocked Hiei.

Normally, Hiei was never suprised. However, this had to be the most awkward position Hiei was ever in. He could not believe the false accusations Yuusuke shouted at him, in the arcade. Not to mention, everybody in the arcade could hear Yuusuke. To add to all of that, Yuusuke was still rambling on.

"Hiei-kun..." Yuusuke sobbed. "I-i love you... But now, you won't even play a simple game with me!" he cried. "You used to be so nice. Now, you're so cruel and cold-hearted. TT"

Hiei had just about had it, with Yuusuke. He was begining to shake with anger, as Yuusuke began to sob.

"Hiei-kuuun....." Yuusuke went on. "You're..... You--"

"Shut up! Shut up already!!" Hiei shouted, at the top of his lungs, cutting off Yuusuke.

Unbelievably, Hiei had lost his patience. After listening to Yuusuke rant on like that, Hiei snapped. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to put an end to it.

"I'll play the damn game. Just shut the hell up!" Hiei exclaimed. "You have to be the most annoying, loud-mouthed, stupid human, I have ever seen."

Yuusuke was suprised himself. He had never seen Hiei explode like that before. Even after going through many grueling missions with him, Yuusuke had never seen Hiei so frustrated before. But none the less, Yuusuke was now satisfied.

"Yay!" Yuusuke cheered. "I'm happy again! I love you Hiei-kun. " he said, in a childlike voice.

As Yuusuke said this, he caused many of the bystanders to stare. Just like the incident at the bookstore, there was snickering and disgusted comments, amongst the others. At this point, however, Yuusuke didn't care anymore. He actually started to enjoy getting extreme reactions out of people. He knew not everybody was comfortable, when it came to subjects, such as homosexuality. Because of this, he had an urge, to bring out the annoyance and disgust, from those people. He found it, somewhat fun.

Yuusuke then looked up at Hiei again. He wondered what Hiei thought about all of this. He questioned Hiei's sexual preference. He thought, what it would be like, if he _were_ actually in a romantic relationship with Hiei. He thought, 'Maybe being with a guy wouldn't be so bad--', but he didn't go on. He shocked himself, by thinking of such things. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' he thought. He wondered, why he was thinking of such unusual thoughts. Something else that now bothered him, was whether or not Hiei was listening in on his thoughts. He looked at his feet, afraid. He was afraid, Hiei was listening to all of this.

'What's the matter? Afraid you might be gay?' Hiei asked, in his thoughts.

Welp, that's chapter 3. I tried to keep Yuusuke and Hiei in character, as best as I could. I apologize, if they didn't seem in character 100 of the time. I'm trying my hardest. Da da dooooom! OO Yuusuke might be gay! Wow, I did not see that coming, XD Then again, I always suspected Yuusuke was at least bi... Anyways, I'm off, to brainstorm for the next chapter. Please continue to read this fic. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible.


End file.
